Luxure
by Tomokonne
Summary: Shiro craque. Il séduit Kojiro et l'emmène dans son lit. Il en rêvait depuis un moment déjà, toutefois sa première expérience avec le lieutenant le déçoit beaucoup. Il décide de régler le problème armé d'un fouet et d'une combinaison en cuir... Littéralement. YAOI/SM


Hey, comme ça faisait longtemps! Alors voilà mon p'tit nouveau, un one shot chaud bouillant sortant de l'univers de Nao Tsukiji, mangaka que j'aime beaucoup! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, perso, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire!

**Attention, contiens du SM **(plutôt léger selon moi).

Shiro s'ennuyait ferme. Il était allongé sous le kotatsu le simple souvenir du froid régnant dans les autres pièces lui interdisait de quitter l'endroit. Son corps souple était à moitié recouvert de son yukata, laissant paraître de ci de là des parcelles de sa peau de porcelaine. Sa nouvelle création, le parapluie arc-en-ciel, avait été abandonné devant lui, ses vives couleurs contrastaient joliment sur le meuble en bois sombre.

Le lascif petit brun soupira une énième fois. « Il en met du temps, le lieutenant ». A l'instant même où cette pensée traversait son esprit, Kojiro entra comme un coup de vent. Le policier avait les cheveux en bataille, sa tenue était en désordre et pour compléter le tableau, du rouge à lèvres tachait son beau visage.

- Tes mensonges m'ont coûté une tentative de viol par tes copines travesties du bar d'en face, fulmina-t-il en gesticulant exagérément.

A la vue de la tenue indécente de son protégé, il s'immobilisa une seconde avant de reprendre de plus belle.

- Mais tu vas attraper froid vêtu de la sorte ! Et combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter d'enfiler un fundoshi ? T'es exaspérant à la fin !

- Non. Pas envie.

Shiro se retrancha sous la table comme une tortue fuit dans sa carapace.

- Sors de là et habille-toi !

L'exhibitionniste, dont seule la tête était visible, lui tira la langue.

- Très bien. Si c'est le jeu auquel tu veux jouer…

Le ton du lieutenant se faisait menaçant mais n'effraya pas Shiro le moins du monde. S'en suivit l'habituelle bataille pour faire porter des sous-vêtements au petit brun. Cette lutte-ci sortit toutefois de l'ordinaire.

Shiro se laissa faire, son calme en effraya même Kojiro.

- Tu es malade ? questionna l'agent de la paix, ses grandes mains prenant les joues de son ami en coupe.

- Non. J'aime bien sentir vos doigts sur moi et j'avais simplement envie de profiter à fond de cette délicieuse sensation.

Kojiro s'empourpra sur- le-champ, sa timidité fit rire le fabriquant de parapluie doucement.

- Vous êtes aussi prude qu'une jeune vierge.

Shiro se doutait bien que le lieutenant n'avait jamais gouté à l'extase avec quelqu'un et sa moue froissée ne fit qu'appuyer son hypothèse. L'idée lui trottant en tête depuis un moment refit surface l'occasion était trop bonne pour la manquer.

- Dîtes lieutenant… Vous me voulez ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Demanda Kojiro, ne comprenant pas tout à fait l'ampleur de cette question.

Leur promiscuité facilitait leur échange et Shiro en profita pour imager ses paroles. D'une main experte, il souligna la clavicule de l'homme au-dessus de lui par-dessus sa chemise puis en fit sauter le premier bouton. Il répéta :

- Vous me voulez, oui ou non ?

Sans attendre la réponse, Shiro se redressa pour embrasser Kojiro. Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris mais le désir détrôna bien vite tous les autres sentiments qui auraient pu se trouver là auparavant.

- Je crois que oui, avoua enfin le lieutenant, hypnotisé par le regard de biche de son ami.

Il se reprit bien vite… Ou plutôt, il perdit bien vite tout contrôle de lui-même. Il plongea pour gouter une nouvelle fois la bouche de Shiro, il gémit quand leurs langues s'étreignirent. Le plus jeune embrassait merveilleusement, excitant l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante.

La suite se déroula naturellement Kojiro osa caresser les flancs de son soupirant sous les pans ouverts de son yukata. La sensualité de Shiro dans son plus simple appareil coupa Kojiro de la réalité. Sa petite bouche en cœur était entrouverte en un soupir épicurien. Les paumes du lieutenant dérivèrent jusqu'à ses hanches étroites, faisant glisser le seul vêtement couvrant le plus jeune. Il ne put ignorer sa verge dressée dans toute sa splendeur entre ses jambes douces cela lui semblait si impur et vulgaire, tous le contraire de l'image qu'il avait de Shiro dans sa tête. Au lieu de lui couper l'envie, ça ne fit que la raviver. Il avait le désir malsain de souiller sa pureté, de salir sa peau blanche.

- Shiro, tu es magnifique.

- Vous aussi, lieutenant. Enlevez-moi ces vêtements, ils gênent.

Ses doigts fins et graciles tirèrent sur son pantalon, déjà dangereusement trop serré. Il l'enleva sans tarder, en même temps que les lèvres impatientes de son amant baisaient son cou. Shiro caressa le lieutenant à son tour et prit les choses en main, sans quoi ils n'en viendraient jamais à bout. Le jeune homme crevait d'envie de le sentir en lui illico, il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. L'épais membre de Kojiro saillait vers le ciel, dur comme le roc. Shiro ne réprima pas son envie de s'en régaler.

Il repoussa sans tendresse la main de son ami qui tentait de l'en empêcher et sa langue vînt s'écraser sur le renflement agréablement chaud. Aucune parcelle ne lui échappa il se délecta du membre comme d'une friandise. Kojiro respirait fort mais ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde. Shiro se servit de ce petit détail pour le surprendre. Il lécha deux de ses doigts et les mena entre ses fesses. Oh, l'expression du policier était superbe ! Un mélange exquis d'étonnement et de désir insoutenable. Shiro faiblit face à sa réaction. Il le voulait, promptement. Aussi stoppa-t-il toute activité pour se jeter sur lui, écrasant sans douceur ses lippes contre les siennes. Il ne lui demanda pas son avis avant de s'empaler sur son sexe érigé. Shiro voulut imposer le rythme cependant le lieutenant l'en empêcha, le renversa sur le dos et le pilonna de coups de reins doux et amoureux. La délicieuse douleur des premiers va-et-vient s'en alla pour Shiro, il finit vite par la regretter. L'artisan posa ses jambes sur les épaules sublimement musclées de son partenaire et empoigna fermement ses fesses, le forçant ainsi à être plus rude. Au plus grand désespoir de Shiro, Kojiro résista encore. Ce dernier fait énerva Shiro plus que de raison.

- Arrêtez d'être si tendre, brisez-moi plutôt !

- Mais je ne veux pas te faire mal…

- J'aime quand ça fait mal !

Hésitant et inquiet, Kojiro ne put exaucer le souhait de son amant. Le plus petit, soudain renfrogné, se leva d'un bond gracieux et disparu dans la salle de bain en marmonnant quelques insultes intelligibles.

Kojiro se rhabilla, tous ce qu'il venait de se passer mijotait dans sa tête à grands bouillons.

Comment allait-il régler ce problème ? Il aimait Shiro du fond du cœur et n'avait aucune envie de le faire souffrir, même si c'était son désir !

Il quitta la maison aux milles couleurs de son ami les jambes lourdes, le dos voûté et la tête emplie de questions. Les autres passants, dont la plupart le connaissait, qu'il croisa lui jetèrent des coups d'œil anxieux. Rare était de voir Kojiro Yamada aussi déprimé. Saburouta, passant par-là par pure coïncidence, remarqua immédiatement l'état alarmant de son petit frère.

- Que se passe-t-il ? somma le jeune homme aux cheveux en pétard.

Kojiro leva vers lui des yeux de poisson mort et continua à marcher, ses pieds traînant dans la poussière. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon remontant quand on est à plat ? C'est sur cette pensée que Saburouta traîna Kojiro jusqu'au bar d'en face.

- Alors ? Raconte !

- C'est Shiro…

Le lieutenant était littéralement effondré sur la table. Il agita sa choppe à moitié vide –oui, souvenez-vous qu'il ne tient pas du tout l'alcool- avec des yeux ruisselants.

- Il est masochiste nii-san ! Que dois-je faire pour le satisfaire ?

- Le-le-le satisfaire ?! Depuis quand vous en êtes à ce stade ?

Kojiro regarda sa montre (qu'il ne portait pas) et révéla :

- Vingt minutes ?

- Mais, que fais-tu là ?

- « Brisez-moi, lieutenant. » qu'il a dit. J'ai pas pu ! Comment pourrais-je brusquer un tel ange ?

Saburouta essayait discrètement de dissimuler son saignement de nez soudain.

- Tu sais qu'il est fort pourtant. Obéis-lui, fais ce qu'il te demande, point barre !

- Si c'est lui qui décide, il s'ennuiera certainement, riposta une voix bien connue d'eux deux.

Un plantureux blond se pencha sur la table en une pose suggestive.

- Si vous me permettez, j'ai deux ou trois conseils à vous offrir à ce propos~, souffla Anri d'une voix sensuelle à l'oreille du lieutenant.

C'était le bordel chez Shiro. Des étagères et des commodes avaient été complètement vidées et leur contenu dispersé un peu partout. La salle principale était tellement en désordre que le premier venu penserait aussitôt à un cambriolage.

- Mais où ai-je bien pu la mettre ?

A travers les décombres, le fabriquant de parapluies recherchait un objet bien précis : une combinaison tout de cuir d'un noir lustré que lui avait offert Anri quelques années auparavant.

Après plus d'une heure de recherche, il mit enfin la main dessus. Petit bonus, il y avait avec elle un petit fouet, la seule vue de ses courtes lanières de cuir le firent frissonner d'envie. Il lui tardait d'essayer ce bel outil avec le lieutenant ! Oh, et tant qu'à y être, il allait sortir sa collection variée de jouets coquins… Voilà longtemps qu'il ne s'en était pas servi ! Shiro était d'un coup d'excellente humeur, il fredonna en rangeant son bazar.

Yamada Kojiro respira profondément pour se donner du courage. La porte n'était pas fermée, comme d'habitude, il lui suffit de la faire glisser pour pénétrer chez son amant.

Sa tête débordait des conseils d'Anri et il se sentait honteux de simplement y penser. Shiro avait donc fait de telles choses ? Tout menait à le penser. La façon dont s'exprimait son frère ne laissait pas de place aux doutes.

- Si tu mets &§%µ£ en plus de ta * #ç il jouira en moins de deux ! qu'il disait, comme s'il parlait de la météo.

C'était stressant pour Kojiro. Déjà, il n'avait aucune expérience au lit et en plus il se devait de repaître un sacré rapace.

Il y arriverait !

Sa motivation revenue, il traversa le vestibule d'un pas ferme. Shiro n'était étrangement pas dans la pièce principale, il alla donc jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre à coucher. C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait et la décoration saugrenue ne l'étonna pas outre mesure.

Des guirlandes multicolores où pendaient de faux oiseaux au plumage invraisemblable, en passant par des ballons scintillants comme des diamants, pour finir par le tissus opalescent faisant office de rideaux au grand lit baldaquin qui trônait au centre de la salle, tout sortait d'un conte de fée.

Le plus merveilleux cependant était Shiro, souplement allongé au travers des draps aussi bleus que le ciel d'été, ses joues rouges et sa respiration saccadée trahissaient un effort récent. Sa tenue était également inhabituelle deux larges sangles de cuir noir se croisaient sur son torse ivoirin se rattachant à un pantalon très ajusté, en cuir lui aussi. Le tissu épousait ses formes comme une seconde peau, laissant peu de place à l'imagination.

Le désir coupa le souffle de Kojiro. Il pouvait toucher cette créature fantastique, il allait le faire. Et tout de suite.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du lit, Shiro lui lança un regard embrumé de plaisir. Que faisait-il donc pour être dans cet état ? Le lieutenant n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps.

- Vous voilà enfin ! J'ai failli attendre !

Sa phrase se termina d'un ton plus aigu, comme un gémissement. Dès que le plus grand fut à sa portée, Shiro l'attrapa par la chemise et le tira sans douceur vers lui. Ils s'empêtrèrent dans les draps et leurs membres s'emmêlèrent. Kojiro eut un fou rire que Shiro tut en embrassant son amant à pleine bouche. Le lieutenant y participa avec engouement, ça ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'il ne sente l'érection de Shiro sur sa cuisse.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? T'es drôlement excité… se questionna Kojiro sans cesser ses caresses.

L'artisan, essoufflé, ne fit que tendre sa main vers la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

- Ouvrez-ça, vous comprendrez tout.

Etendu sur le dos, Shiro souleva le bassin… C'est là que son partenaire remarqua que ça la fermeture allait jusqu'au coccyx… Il obéit pour ne pas mettre son amant dans une posture embarrassante et aussi parce qu'il était curieux. Le sexe dur de Shiro émergea dès qu'il fut libéré, humide et frémissant. Enfin, il atteignit le bout du zipper non sans remarquer qu'un anneau de plastique relié à une cordelette du même matériel pendouillait hors de son fondement. Shiro répondit à sa question avant même qu'il ne la pose.

- Tirez dessus… Doucement.

La gorge serrée de fébrilité, Kojiro s'exécuta. Les gémissements de Shiro montèrent, la première boule de geisha apparut. Le policier dût retenir son exclamation de surprise alors que l'homme sous lui réclamait plus.

- Continuez!

Oh, parce qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une boule? Choqué mais ardent, il fit venir à lui une deuxième, une troisième et une quatrième sphère de plastique. L'expression de plaisir intense qu'entretenait Shiro était une vraie torture, le désir bouillonnant en lui était difficile à contenir. Il se rappela à temps des astuces d'Anri.

- A quatre-pattes.

Shiro resta quelques secondes perplexe.

- Plus vite que ça! Ordonna Kojiro en l'aidant à se retourner.

Des parcelles de ses fesses pâles apparaissaient au travers de son pantalon drastiquement noir, un appel à la luxure. Il les claqua sans douceur. Le lieutenant ne manqua pas la moue extraordinaire de Shiro, il se mordait les lèvres d'impatience! Après la rudesse vînt la douceur, il glissa ses mains sur les flancs de son amant lentement et fini par empoigner avec fermeté sa croupe.

- Nh, geignit Shiro mais ce dernier ne dit pas un mot, de crainte que Kojiro stoppe tout.

Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il n'avait pas couché avec un autre homme depuis Anri et certes la première fois avec Kojiro l'avait bien déçue or pour ce round, il semblait prendre le bon cap! Il le désirait de toute son âme! Les mains de Kojiro lissèrent ses cuisses jusqu'à ses parties exposées. Il serra doucement ses bourses pleines à craquer alors que de les doigts de son autre main asticotèrent sa brèche encore sensible. Le lieutenant ne prit même pas la peine de se dévêtir au complet, seul son pantalon s'enroula autour de ses genoux. Il ne prévînt pas compagnon avant de s'introduire en lui d'un coup de reins puissant.

- Ah! Cria Shiro en s'accrochant au drap.

L'assaut de Kojiro était splendide mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Le dominant s'en aperçu vite. Il tapa une nouvelle fois le fessier tendu du plus petit en lui jetant:

- Tu t'ennuies déjà?

Agacé de ne pas voir les expressions de son amant, le policier le retourna sur le dos comme une crêpe et le tarauda plus fort encore. Shiro se mordit le poignet pour ne pas crier. Il était adorable.

Sans cesser ses aller-retour dans la chaleur du dominé, Kojiro lui pinça gentiment les tétons. Ses couinements l'embêtaient un peu, aimait-il ça? Il supposa l'affirmatif en lui soulevant les hanches. Ses mains s'égarèrent entre ses fesses, à la limite où leur deux corps fusionnaient. Un autre conseil d'Anri lui traversa l'esprit. Il enfonça lentement un de ses doigts dans l'antre humide de Shiro déjà occupé par sa virilité. Un frisson traversa son amoureux de part en part. Un deuxième doigt se joignit au jeu et il étira avec douceur l'anneau de muscle rose déjà assailli. Les gémissements de Shiro muèrent en cris, sa bouche grande ouverte l'excitait d'autant plus.

Une autre fessée, plus forte que les deux premières. Shiro semblait au bord du gouffre de l'extase. Kojiro l'était depuis longtemps mais se retenait de toutes ses forces. Il se devait de faire jouir son amant, question d'honneur. Il s'attaqua aux petits bourgeons roses fleurissant sur la poitrine frêle de Shiro, les suçant, les mordillant. Le passif atteint enfin l'orgasme, entourant Kojiro puissamment dans ses entrailles. Il n'en fallut pas plus au lieutenant, il suivit son soupirant dans la jouissance.

Ce fut intense et fatiguant, à tel point qu'une fois allongé sur le matelas, le policier sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil.

- Mais il a laissé des marques! Il sait pas y faire!

- Tais-toi, il était génial.

- Nan, réessaie avec moi, tu verras. Mes nouvelles techniques te rendront fou!

Le lieutenant cligna des yeux, découvrant Anri et son petit frère assis au pied du lit. Le plus jeune était toujours en tenue d'Adam, comme Kojiro par ailleurs mais ça ne gênait nullement le blond.

- Nope, répliqua Shiro en s'étirant comme un chat.

- Il était si bien que ça? Je peux essayer?

Kojiro se redressa d'un coup, très gêné par la tournure de la conversation.

- Bande de pervers! Grogna-t-il en enfilant de nouveau son pantalon d'uniforme.

- Bienvenue dans le club, lui lancèrent les deux frères, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.


End file.
